1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive force adjustment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive force adjustment apparatus of a related art, which adjusts distribution of drive force to the left and right wheels of a vehicle, has been known. In the drive force adjustment apparatus, a drive force adjustment mechanism is provided along with a differential gear between the left and right drive wheels, and a drive force distribution state is controlled by controlling actuation of the drive force adjustment mechanism. Such a configuration has been known as the drive force adjustment mechanism, which is provided with two gear mechanisms for further increasing or further decreasing the velocity of one wheel of the left and right wheels than that of the other wheel and a motor for generating a difference in torque between the left wheel and the right wheel by distributing torque to the left and right wheels. One example of such a related art is disclosed in JP-A-2006-112474.
However, in the drive force adjustment apparatus according to the related art disclosed in JP-A-2006-112474, there is a problem that since the number of revolutions of a second sun gear, which is disclosed in JP-A-2006-112474, changes due to the turning direction of a vehicle and a difference in the number of revolutions between the left wheel and the right wheel, the traveling load changes and the turning characteristics change.
In addition, since the number of revolutions of the second sun gear, which is disclosed in JP-A-2006-112474, becomes greater than the number of revolutions of a case of the differential gear due to the turning direction of a vehicle and a difference in the number of revolutions between the left wheel and the right wheel, there is another problem that the traveling load is increased.